Albus Potter
Albus Severus "Al" Potter (b. between 1 September, 2005 and 31 August, 2006) was a half-blood wizard and the second son of Harry and Ginny Potter (née Weasley). Albus is the middle of three children, born at least a year after his older brother, James, and two years before his younger sister Lily. He was named in honour of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Albus Potter may be sorted into Gryffindor because his parents and his brother were in Gryffindor or because when his father told him about how the Sorting Hat had listened to his choice, his face was described as being in 'wonder'. Biography On 1 September, 2017, Albus left for his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with his cousin, Rose Weasley, as well as Scorpius Malfoy. Before boarding the Hogwarts Express, Albus confided to his parents that he feared he might be sorted into Slytherin. In response, his father told him that the bravest man he ever knew — Severus Snape, whom Albus was named after — had been a Slytherin. Harry also assured his son that, if he was sorted into Slytherin, that the house would have gained a great student and that he and Ginny would think no less of him for it. Harry also told Albus that if he preferred Gryffindor, then the Sorting Hat would take this choice into account, as it had in his case (something Harry never told any of his other children). At this, Albus' face was described as being in 'wonder.' Physical appearance Albus takes after his father in appearance, meaning that he has untidy hair, and has bright green, almond-shaped eyes. He was the only one of Harry's three children to have inherited his paternal grandmother's eye shape and colour. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, epilogue Personality and traits Unlike his rowdy, outgoing older brother, Albus seems to be a quiet, smart and thoughtful boy. He is marked by insecurity and seems to have an especially close relationship with his father. He sometimes doesn't understand why people stare at his father and finds it very interesting when they do. Relationships and Ginny, in 2017.]] Parents Albus has an especially close relationship with his parents. When he felt insecure about attending Hogwarts for the first time and worried he would be in Slytherin, his father comforted him, and his mother did likewise when his uncle Ron teased his cousin Rose about getting disinherited if she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor house. Siblings Albus' older brother seems to enjoy teasing him. Though the boys are close in age, James has a more outgoing personality, while Albus is quiet, and more like his younger sister. All three siblings share the opinion that Teddy Lupin would make a great addition to the family if he eventually married Victoire Weasley. Cousins Albus and his cousin Rose Weasley are close in age and in the same year at Hogwarts. Just like Lily and Hugo, they seem to be quite close, and shared worry over where they would be sorted. When Rose arrived at King's Cross Station to head off to her and Albus' first year, Albus was "immensely relieved" to see her and Rose beamed at him. Etymology , Albus' partial namesake.]] *Albus was named by his father, Harry, after (according to Harry) the greatest headmasters, Hogwarts has ever had. Albus Potter is worried about not making it into Gryffindor, so Harry tells him the meaning of his name. He also says that one was in Slytherin and the other one was in Gryffindor. *''Albus'' may be the masculine form of "Alba", an ancient name for Scotland; It is also a Latin word for white, traditionally representing the forces of Good. *''Severus'' means "stern" in Latin, and is the root of the English word "severe" Behind the Name: Severus. It was a Roman cognomen, common to members of the Severan dynasty of Emperors, including one notorious for his harsh persecution of the early Christians. *''Potter'' is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. , Albus' partial namesake.]] Behind the scenes * Arthur Bowen portrays Albus in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. *J. K. Rowling has stated that she finds Albus the most 'interesting' of Harry's children, possibly because of his physical and mental similarities with his father, Harry Potter. Albus, alone from his siblings, was described to have inherited Lily Potter's eyes and had apparently developed a fear of being sorted into Slytherin House, very much like Harry did on his first day at Hogwarts.J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life The fact that Albus was the only of Harry's children to inherit Lily Evans’s eyes could be interpreted as a symbolic reference to Albus’ namesake, Severus Snape, who loved Lily and was notably fond of her eyes. *Albus and his cousin Rose are fourth cousins once removed of their classmate Scorpius Malfoy, as all three are descendants of Phineas Nigellus Black.Black family tree *Albus' initials are A.S.P., which spells "asp", a term for certain kinds of snakes. Whether this is simply a coincidence or possible foreshadowing by Rowling is unknown. *In the movie, Albus had a pet ferret. *Albus speaks the last line of the film series: "Ready". **Coincidentally, his namesake Albus Dumbledore spoke the first line of the film series\ **There are Albus Potter (series), James Potter (series), and Tom Riddle's Schooldays Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life'' * Notes and references de:Albus Severus Potter es:Albus Potter fr:Albus Potterno:Albus Severus Potter fi:Albus Potter ru:Альбус Северус Поттер Potter, Albus Potter, Albus Potter, Albus Potter, Albus Potter, Albus Potter, Albus Potter, Albus Potter, Albus Potter, Albus Potter, Albus Category:Prewett family Category:Gryffindors